talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Zeron Omega
Zeron Omega was one of the secondary antagonists in Part One of ''3Below'' and a posthumous antagonist in Part Two. She was a member of the Zeron Brotherhood. History Backstory One day, on Akiridion-5, General Morando ordered the Zerons to orchestrate a tragic bombing, killing hundreds of Akiridions (inlcuding Varvatos Vex's family). Vex pleads King Fialkov to allow the Taylon Phalanx to pursue the Zerons and end their terror. However, the king refuses and instead fortified the planetary defenses instead (much to Vex's dismay), leaving the Zerons loose and Varvatos's family unavenged. At some point, Omega and her brothers tried to steal Gaylen's Core from House Tarron, but Fialkov and Coranda was able to retrieve it. 3Below (Part One) Hunting the royals Omega, along his brothers, were hired by General Morando to kill Prince Krel and Princess Aja and procure King Fialkov and Queen Coranda's cores. After discovering from a mercenary Foo-Foo where the Tarron ship was, the Zerons kill everyone and go to Earth in search of their objectives. After finding a Skelteg, this guides them to Arcadia Oaks where they discover the princes under their human disguises tracking their life cores. After a failed attempt to capture the princes, Varvatos decides to go to confront them directly. Despite carrying the upper hand at the beginning, the three prove to be too much for Varvatos on their own. Fortunately, Aja arrives to help him and fight Omega, who points the fact that princesses are not warriors. Krel manages to sabotage the Zerons ship so they could not follow them after they fled in a van. Seeing that they are not able to break through Mothership's defenses, the Zerons decide to wait for the princes to be vulnerable to attack them. This happens when Aja and Krel go to a camp with their human friends. After chasing them in the forest and cornering them, Varvatos arrives to help them and between the three they manage to face them and escape. Beta is killed in the fight, being lamented by his brothers. kidnapping the princes Alpha and Omega abduct Aja and Krel along with Steve in their ship and then use them as hostages to convince Varvatos to take the king and queen's cores. Omega takes Steve to the bidisection room. After discovering that the princes escaped, Omega confronts Aja when she tries to save Steve. In the middle of his fight Varvatos gives Alpha a briefcase with an explosive device that explodes causing the ship to crash, Omega falls from a hole in the ship just like Steve, although the latter is saved by Aja. Despite surviving the fall, Omega is crushed by the ship, resulting in her death. Physical Appearance Zeron Omega is taller than a normal human and has purple skin. Like her brother, Zeron Beta, she also resembles a leopard or cat. She has a slightly slim or muscular build. Personality Like the rest of her brothers, Omega is without honor, as she has no respect for the rules of engagement or civilians. She also caused a bombing on Akiridion-5, killing hundreds of innocent lives (including Varvatos's family), all for one bounty. However, she has shown remorse when Beta was killed by Varvatos. She tried to comfort Alpha, but he swiped her hand away in frustration. Powers & Abilities Powers * Alien Physiology: As an alien bounty hunter, Zeron Omega is shown to be many times stronger than an average human, and even capable of overpowering Akiridions. Zeron Omega is shown to spin around very quickly shooting projectiles in mid-air. She is also shown taking hits from Varvatos Vex with no injury, as well as surviving a fall from the sky. However, Zeron Omega died from a spaceship impact. * Projectiles: Omega was capable of throwing thorn-like projectiles from her tail. Abilities Weaknesses Equipment * Blaster * Zeron Ship Relationships Zeron Alpha Zeron Beta Varvatos Vex Aja and Krel Tarron Eli Pepperjack Omega merely saw Eli as an incompetent and weak human, as she roared straight into his face, unprovoked (and possibly annoyed by him calling her a "creeper"). She also swatted him down the hill so she could capture Krel. Quotes Main article: Zeron Omega/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Despite her death Part One, Zeron Omega can be spotted in the lead cover of Part Two. * She is the only member of the Zeron Brotherhood who is female. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:3 Below Characters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Females